Une journée ordinaire
by Shangreela
Summary: Qu'est-ce qu'une journée ordinaire pour le jeune Dean Winchester ?


Auteur : _Lyly_[**u**]

Fandom : Supernatural

Spoilers : aucun

Bêta-lectrice : Ariani Lee

Warnings : Incest ; Dark ; Yaoi

Note de l'auteur : Deuxième texte SPN. Y a rien de très descriptif mais la contenu *est* **dark**, vous êtes prévenu(e)s !

**Une journée ordinaire**

« De', gémit l'enfant, il rentre quand Papa ?

L'enfant le fixait de ses grands yeux bordés de cils courbés. Il ne pouvait jamais résister à ces yeux, et il n'était pas le seul des deux à le savoir. Brassant l'enfant d'un bras, il l'installa sur ses cuisses et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Le petit garçon se laissa aller contre son torse.

« Il rentre bientôt Sammy, assura-t-il de sa voix _spéciale Sammy_.

La petite tête brune bouclée se redressa vivement. « Vrai ?

- Vrai de vrai. Il sera là ce soir.

- Ouais ! Merci De' !

De petites mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et il baissa la tête, acceptant le baiser de remerciement. La petite bouche qui se posa consciencieusement sur sa joue était toute humide contre sa peau et fit une pointe de tristesse et de culpabilité au cœur. Comme si c'était lui qui faisait revenir leur père… Mais l'homme lui avait dit être en route. Sammy verrait son papa ce soir.

Il s'autorisa à garder la chaleur du petit corps contre lui quelques instants de plus. Après tout, leur père n'était pas *encore* là et ça n'allait pas être Sammy qui s'en plaindrait…

« Tu as fini tes devoirs ?

- Nan, fit le plus jeune en descendant de ses genoux. Il savait sentir la fin des choses.

Avec un dernier sourire d'enfant, il trottina joyeusement jusqu'à leur chambre, réjoui par la perspective de revoir leur père, et disparut derrière la porte entrebâillée.

______________

**Une journée ordinaire**

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures et Sammy somnolait contre l'épaule de Dean devant la TV, sur le canapé. Il serrait son lapin en peluche contre son torse et en mâchonnait distraitement une oreille. La main de Dean, qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules, chatouillait les mèches folles derrière son oreille en effleurant parfois sa peau. Plus que celle du plaid dont l'avait enveloppé son frère, c'était la chaleur de ce dernier qui l'endormait doucement, ses paupières s'abaissant peu à peu sur ses yeux vitreux pleins des couleurs de l'écran.

Il bâilla bruyamment avant de replonger l'oreille duveteuse de son lapin dans sa bouche et émit un petit son contenté lorsque les doigts de Dean s'enroulèrent dans une de ses mèches plus longues en réponse. Puis l'on frappa à la porte.

Toute somnolence quitta Sam. Dean se leva silencieusement après s'être saisi de la carabine posée contre son mollet. Il avait traversé la moitié de la pièce quand une série de coups brefs se fit entendre. Le temps qu'il rejoigne la porte, la série se répéta deux fois. Dean baissa son arme et ouvrit le loquet d'une main.

L'homme qui se tenait devant la porte était trempé par la pluie qui sévissait depuis le milieu de la matinée – Floride mon cul ! Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Dean et ses épaules se détendirent complètement.

« Salut gamin.

Dean hocha la tête et s'écarta.

« Entre.

Le nouveau venu s'exécuta, pénétrant dans le petit espace. Dean referma soigneusement la porte et regagna le canapé, contre l'accoudoir duquel se blottissait toujours Sam enroulé dans son plaid. L'enfant leva les yeux vers son aîné, interrogateur. Avisant le manteau trempé reposant sur un dossier des chaises encadrant la table, Dean hocha la tête. Un large sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres de son petit frère et un boulet de canon humain sauta sur leur père, John Winchester.

« Papa !

John rattrapa son fils au vol et le serra contre lui. Les petits bras de Sam s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque et serrèrent fort. Il enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de son petit. Ils étaient toujours propres et sentaient bon grâce au soin que portait Dean à son _baby brother_, son bien le plus précieux. Sam se recula rapidement pour regarder son père et étudier son visage. Il avait l'air très sérieux et concentré. Finalement, il posa ses petites mains sur les joues de son père et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

John fronça les sourcils, Dean pinça étroitement les lèvres et Sam sourit.

« Sammy, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça.

- Mais De' il me laisse faire, protesta candidement l'enfant.

Leur père jeta un coup d'œil à son aîné, qui cilla nerveusement.

« Eh bien je ne suis pas ton frère, Sammy, mais ton père. Arrête ça. Ce n'est pas bien.

L'enfant fit la moue et baissa la tête. Son père lui baisa le crâne puis le fit redescendre. Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux et accepta le verre que lui tendait son premier fils. Celui-ci s'approcha de son cadet et lui sourit doucement, posant une main dans le dos du petit.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas regarder la TV Sammy ? Papa et moi avons à parler.

Ce disant il le poussa doucement vers le canapé.

Sam pencha la tête sur le côté, sourcils froncés. Dean lui avait expliqué que parfois lui et leur papa devaient parler tous seuls, et que Sam devait ne pas les écouter, parce que c'étaient des conversations de grands, avec des mots de grands et des sujets de grands. Sam savait aussi qu'il était déjà grand mais Dean le traitait comme les mamans des autres petits, alors il supposait qu'il était encore trop petit. Et qu'il serait assez grand quand Dean le traiterait comme un grand.

« Tu me diras après ? demanda-t-il comme seuls les enfants peuvent le faire.

Dean lui avait dit qu'il lui raconterait toujours ce qu'il pourrait comprendre de leurs conversations de grands.

« Evidemment Sammy. Quand papa et moi aurons fini, on ira dans la chambre parce qu'il est déjà très tard, et je te raconterai avant que tu t'endormes. Ça te va ? » Sam hocha vigoureusement la tête et Dean sourit. « Bien. Va regarder la TV maintenant.

Sam trottina jusqu'au canapé, où il grimpa. Dean le regarda s'enrouler dans le plaid trop grand pour lui et caler son lapin contre sa poitrine. Satisfait, il se retourna vers son père, attablé, son deuxième verre de whisky à la main. Il le rejoignit et s'assit de l'autre côté de la table, en face de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était cette fois-ci ?

______________

**Une journée ordinaire**

John releva la tête au son de la chambre de ses fils qui se refermait. Dean s'avança vers lui. John pouvait voir qu'il était déjà tonique et rapide. Ses mouvements étaient brefs et fluides. John était fier de son petit soldat de fils.

« Il dort, l'informa l'adolescent en se rasseyant en face de lui.

John hocha la tête et vida son verre en une lampée. Il reposa le petit récipient vide sur la table, devant lui, et laissa son avant-bras sur la surface dure.

« Que lui as-tu raconté ?

- Des histoires. Comme d'habitude.

Impossible de savoir s'il parlait de mensonges ou de contes. Sûrement les deux. Dean s'évertuait à préserver l'innocence de son petit frère envers et contre tout. Parfois John se disait que c'était inutile puisqu'il était de toute manière destiné à prendre la relève de son père, et que son entraînement devrait commencer le plus tôt possible, parce qu'il n'était que vulnérable à l'heure actuelle.

« Tu es sûr qu'il ne se réveillera pas ?

Dean hocha la tête. « Ça ira si on ne fait pas de bruit.

- Okay. Allons-y alors.

Dean se leva en même temps que son père et le suivit jusqu'à la chambre qui lui était réservée dans ce motel. Elle était attenante à celle des plus jeunes par une porte. Le premier geste de John, lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, fut de la fermer à clef. Dean s'avança et s'arrêta au pied du lit. John se tourna vers lui et haussa les sourcils.

« Dépêche-toi gamin, je suis fatigué.

- Oui monsieur.

John était aussi très fier de l'obéissance de son fils.

Les vêtements tombèrent les uns après les autres. Chemise, tee-shirt, pantalon. Sous-vêtement. Bientôt Dean se dressa nu devant son père.

Il grimpa sur le lit sans attendre et se mit à quatre pattes. Il croisa les bras au-dessus de sa tête et posa son front sur ses poignets croisés. De cette manière, il pouvait respirer mais tous les sons qu'il pourrait émettre seraient étouffés par l'oreiller. Sammy dormait juste à côté, il ne devait pas le réveiller. Sammy était encore petit, et les petits enfants avaient besoin de bien dormir.

Le lit s'affaissa derrière lui. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Son père s'étendit au-dessus de lui, sa chaleur tout contre son dos.

« Tu es magnifique, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Il suivit la courbe de son épaule d'une main affectueuse. Doucement, soigneusement. Les doigts de John Winchester étaient les doigts d'un homme manuel, rêches du maniement des armes.

« Superbe, souffla-t-il encore. Tellement parfaite…

Sa main descendait déjà, lente, cajoleuse. Dean força son corps à se relaxer. Savoir ce qui se passait aidait. C'était une situation répétée, connue. Et puis il y avait son père. Son père était un excellent Chasseur et il pouvait les protéger. Il ne put cependant retenir son halètement choqué. Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux plus fort. Ça faisait mal. A chaque fois. Son corps était jeune pour celui d'un adulte.

« Mary, murmura son père avec adoration. Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary…

Mais il devait le faire. Parce que Sammy avait lui, et lui avait John, mais John n'avait personne. Dean devait être là pour son père. Même si ça faisait mal.

Ce matin, il s'était levé plus tôt que Sammy pour lui préparer son petit-déjeuner. Sam l'avait rejoint une demi-heure après, les mains et le visage fraîchement lavés comme il lui avait appris, et il avait passé la journée à s'occuper de son _baby brother_. Demain, il se lèverait plus tôt que John et Sammy et préparerait le petit-déjeuner de Sam. Son frère le rejoindrait peu de temps après, et il s'occuperait de son bébé, comme d'habitude.

Ce jour-là et le suivant n'étaient que des journées ordinaires.

______

Mon deuxième texte SPN… Pas beaucoup plus gai que le premier, bien que plus trash. Désolée si ça choque, mais vous avez été prévenu(e)s^^ Le résultat s'approche de ce que je voulais écrire même si l'ambiance pêche un peu. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

_Lyly_[**u**]


End file.
